


YOUNGBLOOD

by Beryllus



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, fake chronological paper, reference in reality
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beryllus/pseuds/Beryllus
Summary: 虚构，如果与现实有任何雷同，纯属意外。全是我编的。





	YOUNGBLOOD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eta/gifts).



> Of course, it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that is not real.——《Harry Potter》

_ 柳济鸿觉得自己陷入了半梦半醒中，这个采访好像已经持续了一年似的那么长。 _

 

_ 采访者坐得远远的，柳济鸿眯起眼睛，努力想要勾勒出对方的轮廓。他抛出的问题枯燥又麻烦，像意义不明的作文题，引导他讲一个又一个故事。 _

 

_ 但这个采访现场太安静了，这种安静在任何有柳济鸿存在的地方都不合理。他的手和脚都不知道怎么放好，习惯性地试图拨弄刘海，才想起自己已经剪成了寸头，于是他改为摸摸脑袋。 _

 

_ 这种安静不给任何逃避问题的机会，让死沉的空气把他钉在原地，等着一字一句，层层逼近。 _

 

_ “柳济鸿选手，第一次。” _

 

_ “等……” _

 

_ “那我们从最简单的开始吧。”对方不管不顾他的毫无准备，只一味进攻。 _

 

_ “对你来说，后辈的意义是什么？” _

 

“心情很复杂吧。”

 

李泰俊坐在椅子上斜眼看着柳济鸿，而这甚至不是个问句，“有人迫不及待催着你退役了哟。”

 

“说什么呢，”柳济鸿叼着可乐罐分给他一个“你这是什么话”的表情，把自己的座椅拖出来，脱力地一屁股陷进去，直到碳酸饮料见了底，他才长长舒了一口气，把罐子搁在腿上，“一大早的为什么李泰俊在这里。”

 

“呀你这过分了，这就不是我的地方了吗？为什么刻意拉远距离啊 。”李泰俊立马摆出他的委屈脸，”想当年你一招手，我就‘啊～济鸿神～我来～’屁颠屁颠地来了 。“

 

“嗯”，柳济鸿靠在椅背上晃悠，从鼻子里轻轻地哼唧了一声，“我有排面。”

 

“你有个p的排面啊，”李泰俊嗤笑道，“人家可说了，来lh就要代替你的位置 。”

 

“哦——不好意思，我可没这么快退 ，可能得稍等个十年。”柳济鸿拖长了上挑的语调，垂下眼睛专心对付刚顺到手的袋装薯片。

 

“你才是说什么瞎话呢，”李泰俊颇为受不了地转了转眼睛，用屁股挪动椅子去够薯片，“JJONAK有的是队伍要好不好，”他烦躁地呼噜头发，“哎哟真的郁闷，他为什么这么死脑筋啊？”

 

“问我？”柳济鸿因为感到荒唐而笑了起来，“你一大早就是来聊闲天的，”他点了点头，踹了一脚李泰俊的椅子，“李泰俊起来，我们要训练了。”

 

“训练什么啊，”李泰俊抱怨着，还是站起身来，“金仁在都没起床呢！说真的，你就没点想法吗？”

 

“小孩子年轻气盛，就蛮有趣的啊。 ”柳济鸿等电脑开机的功夫仰着头跟他说话，用一种脖子被扯住的嗓音懒洋洋地回答，“你想听我说什么。”

 

“我们不是组了那个队伍吗？ ”李泰俊跟打着哈欠走出来的孔镇赫打了个招呼，千里迢迢从桌旁拖了把餐椅坐回柳济鸿身边，压低声音解释道，“然后听说JJONAK被LH接洽了。 ”

 

柳济鸿莫名其妙地看了他一眼，“你到底来干嘛的？”

 

李泰俊咧着嘴笑，“我就是来递个消息的，JJONAK去LWB了。”

 

柳济鸿摆弄鼠标的手顿了一下，“那Luna呢？”

 

李泰俊耸了耸肩，“不清楚。等下应该就知道了？”

 

柳济鸿没来得及问什么意思，那边先叫了起来，“哥，看到新闻了吗？”，已经默认柳济鸿的否定答案，孔镇赫直接把手机递到了他面前。

 

“LWB宣布退出APEX第四赛季，Luna离队退役 ”

 

柳济鸿来来回回地读着新闻标题，却依然消化不了这之中的信息。

 

谁都好，说点什么，柳济鸿心想。然后意识到孔镇赫和李泰俊都在等着他的反应。

 

“阿西…”他这次的嗓音是无法控制的破碎，把脏话卡在了一半。后面还能接什么话呢？命运对手的退赛？旧友的离去？还是随着李泰俊的愿，想想这位年少轻狂的新晋后辈？

 

“今后会碰上的。”李泰俊拍了拍他，“别怪我没提醒你，JJONAK的与众不同。他那么像你，又那么不像你。我都时常在这种两面性中感到疑惑。”

 

“不是很有趣吗？连我都觉得你等这个挑战者杀到门前，等的太久了。”

 

_ "对你来说，粉丝的意义是什么？" _

 

“感谢。 ”

 

这个词对柳济鸿来说是高危雷区，不少人以此为乐，想引起柳济鸿的反应几乎一次一准。

 

柳济鸿不记得是谁转给他的clip了，或者有不止一个人这么做。当他放下餐盘，放松地刷着手机，开始阅读一篇名为“我的偶像是首尔王朝队的柳济鸿” 的文章时，又想起了那位还不算相熟的后辈，在直播里公然放着自己去年夏天唱的歌，悠闲自得地打着游戏，末了还要赞一句唱得真好 ，让柳济鸿羞耻到脸上发烧。

 

就好像任何粉丝会开的恶劣玩笑一样。

 

柳济鸿回忆起来还是只能捂住眼睛强迫自己忘记。这篇文章倒不是什么新闻了，柳济鸿足够了解方星现对他的那一种追随。

 

他们相似的灵敏度和手臂流不是秘密 ，偶尔遮上id，柳济鸿也会刹那恍惚，这个仿佛在由自己操作的安娜，跳起的方式，开枪的频率，都无法帮助分辨到底出自谁的手笔。他才理解李泰俊说的那一种相像。他们瞬镜的节奏还是有微妙的差别的 ，尽管以此判断的成功率不足一半，柳济鸿还是对自己坚称。

 

方星现消耗过多的目光和注意力也不是秘密，不管台前幕后，直播里游戏中。见缝插针地，柳济鸿能感觉到从房间另一头，视线直直地落在他背后，然后停留过长的时间。或者像此刻，突兀而不意外的私聊，总给人犹豫过后才下定决心的错觉。

 

然后他们组上了队 ，像无数关注着OWL的眼睛都会乐见其成的那样。柳济鸿很久没有在放送的时候说不出话了，当年的直播新兵会因为看到一个观众就百般措辞，如今的老油条面对着4000个观众，也不及一个方星现能噎住他。

 

尽管不少见面，线上线下还是两回事，提醒着柳济鸿这不仅是一名选手，同僚，还是一个格外喜欢他，关注他，想要跟他一起玩的……选手（好吧，也不全是，柳济鸿想起那么半年前某些“去lunatic hai就要代替柳济鸿的位置”的发言），该名选手几天前还对着记者叙述与自己同场竞技是怎样如同梦中的场景 。何况他也不记得他们有独处过，总会有个中介，然后他们都只需要对着那一个人聊天就好了，不管是李泰俊，文gido，李胜俊，朴钟烈……

 

他们的交集真的很紧密，但很遗憾这其中任何一个人现在都不在场，也很遗憾柳济鸿和方星现两个人这条关系直线，还画的若有若无。

 

夹生的米饭真是噎人，柳济鸿倒掉了剩下的菜，把餐厅划入黑名单，思考着队伍语音是不是沉默太久了，又没有开口的理由。排位速度救赎了他，让他们可以聊聊阵容，吐槽下迷之队友。 专业方面的话题总是让人有安全感，气氛和谐，保持在应有的温度。

 

方星现听起来倒是自得其乐嗨得很，怪叫跟骚话一个不落，对柳济鸿的各种操作也积极反应了。柳济鸿却只能笑，大笑，觉得今晚的自己像个话题终结者。他只能尽量开枪的时候多看两眼方星现，多给他几次激素，一枪没有奶住的时候甚至下意识道了歉 。

 

他们明朗地道了别，方星现飞速地下线，反倒留下柳济鸿一个人坐在电脑前，单方面感到抱歉。他很想结交方星现，一个优秀的选手，可爱的弟弟，但预设的关系总使他产生心理障碍。联盟中偶像粉丝的佳话也不只他和方星现，当其他的偶像们都在社交媒体上做着恰如其分的关注，回应，合照，他好像一步都迈不出去，哪怕今天独处了三四个小时。

 

又或许是他们之中没有一对，站在柳济鸿和方星现这样瞩目而微妙的位置。

 

_ “对你来说，对手的意义是什么？” _

 

“需要正视。”Alwaysoov在全队面前来回地踱步，一帧一帧地解读着纽约的战术，“可以说当前版本下他们是无懈可击的。我们一贯的绝对优势点在于辅助，而他们的辅助——”他的眼神飘向在最正中沙发上窝着的柳济鸿，和旁边扶手上的杨真橅。

 

“也很强。”他轻声地做了最后总结。

 

柳济鸿翻出枕边的手机，适应刺眼的亮光后看到屏幕上5:14的字样，泄气地把它拍回床单上，重新陷入了一片黑暗中。下铺的呼吸声轻不可闻，他便知道失眠的不只自己一个。

 

他不用猜，也知道文Gido依然被困在那场0:4的横扫中，而自己走不出早些天那场惜败。他职业生涯的惜败和错失，早在他们被戏称为“Kong” 的时代就不再被他一一作数。但，每当他意识渐渐模糊飘远，发现自己今晚第三次立在月球基地的那片空旷的b点，四周刀光剑影，耳边喧哗着几个人大吼大叫的报点，他却错不开视线，眼睁睁地看着几颗佛珠越过一整个混乱战场，直冲到他面前。他僵住了一般动弹不得，倒下的那一刻才透过缝隙看清，对角线的高柱旁正在收势的禅雅塔，居高临下地回望着他。柳济鸿一个激灵睁开眼，好像回到了那一刻，呼吸急促，毛骨悚然。他直直地瞪着天花板，门外开始传来金峻爀的清晨shotgun 。看来没能睡去的人不少，他决定就这样睁眼到天明。

 

柳济鸿并不会感到被挑战就慌张至此。只是他所有不明所以的纷杂恐惧，通过那双手，那个叫做JJONAK的名字，明明白白地递到了他的面前，化成了他的梦魇。

 

_ “但其实你还没有回答我问的意义。” _

 

_ “意义…我没有考虑过，个人意义上的对手这件事。” _

 

_ “那么现在呢，有了吗？” _

 

_ “嘿，”柳济鸿稍微有些恼火，通常情况下他不会在公务场合表现出不礼貌的一面，但对方的对话语气也未免过于自来熟，“我以为说到这种程度，一般的采访都知道不该再往下问了。” _

 

_ “那就是有了，”采访者轻笑了一声，柳济鸿能想象他撇了撇嘴的样子，“所以说，这可不是什么采访，我只是转达某个想要答案的迫切心情。” _

 

_ “那我走了，”柳济鸿起身，揉了一把自己的卷毛，“我已经很累了。” _

 

_ “既然有了，”那人像没听见他的话，“那就继续吧，柳济鸿，第二次。” _

 

_ “喂！”柳济鸿发现自己不知不觉间坐了回来，好像真有那么一种“心情”存在似的，把他死死按住。 _

 

_ “对你来说，后辈的意义是什么？” _

 

“恭喜啊。这也算对得起哥了。”

 

柳济鸿靠在床头，看着远处电脑屏幕里那个熟悉的赛场中央的奖杯，和那旁边站着的傻崽子。感觉不怎么舒服，他又往下滑了滑，把手机举到脸上慢悠悠地打出一行字。

 

翻了翻还停留在将近一个月前的 “哥比赛加油！” “^^” 这样的聊天记录，柳济鸿揉着鼻子又把kakao对话框删了个干净，抬起头去看直播，刚好捕捉到方星现举不起奖杯的那一幕 。

 

柳济鸿还吸着鼻子，呵呵地笑起来，显得有点狼狈。他稍微想起去年独自朦胧穿过舞台，走向人群的风景，随即觉得OWL也太不给mvp排面，奖杯都几乎跟人一边高了。

 

他觉得自己该说好多，又发现其实无话可说。他们一直如此。

 

隐晦地，不受控制地，他和方星现已经被视为了两个时代的代表人物。他们的任何互动都被解读出新世代和旧世代的盘根错节。柳济鸿想是因为这个原因，不管他要在这个微妙关系中向何处迈步，也得是矜持而自重的，不能太急切，也不能刻意高冷。

 

“呀方星现，哥当初可比你这帅多了。”

 

删掉。

 

“恭喜。”

 

删掉。

 

“呀，MVP nim…”

 

什么啊。

 

柳济鸿气急败坏地皱着眉头猛戳delete键，差点手一松直接把手机砸到脸上。他放下酸痛的胳膊，长舒了一口气抑制自己的恼火，觉得发个信息的想法之复杂已经成功把自己恶心到了，一点都没有前辈的潇洒。

 

这只是个比自己小八岁的后辈而已。

 

这可是个比自己小八岁的后辈啊。

 

柳济鸿最后什么都没发出去。

 

_ “对你来说，粉丝的意义是什么？” _

 

“……”

 

柳济鸿盯着那条随手po的垃圾照片，只是为了给粉丝报告一下自己准备出发飞往纽约。

 

“快点来昂～” 一位特殊粉丝的评论在他再次查看ins的时候，已经被顶到了第一。

 

这的确是给粉丝看的，那么这个单向关注着柳济鸿，时常积极点赞评论的博主留言并不违和。

 

违和的是…柳济鸿向桌子对面看去，该博主此刻正和基友Carpe为了炸鸡打成一团，好像也没有在餐桌上对自己表现出一个“快点来昂”的热情粉丝该有的关心。

 

柳济鸿又低下了头，把手机几乎塞进了桌子里，确保对面的人连屏幕的一角都看不到。他煞有介事地翻看下面的评论，滑动的手指却没离开过那一条。他又点开自己其他的post，看看哪些方星现点了赞，哪些方星现有留言。

 

他一边翻一边怀疑，这个账号背后，以及面前的方星现，根本是两个人。一边是热情而痴迷，一边是毫不在意。一边躲得远远地宣扬如何追自己的外设，追自己的背号，追自己走过的路，一边又若无其事地闭口不言。

 

又或者是因为他隔着网线的声音，从来没收到回答 。

 

并非只有方星现一个人在游移不定，戴着偶像这顶光环的时候，柳济鸿就僵直了身体，好像稍微回过一点头，那光环就要失衡，摔落，碎裂。

 

他点进jjonaklove的主页，大拇指在follow键上悬停了很久，最后还是没能落下去。不能再失常了，对面两个小屁孩也已经结束闹剧，柳济鸿直接按下home键退出，顺手给经历了一场大战的晚餐留了个影。

 

“呀，哥居然也要拍照发ins吗？”carpe阴阳怪气地开玩笑，“难得一见哦。”

 

方星现在旁边吃吃吃地笑起来，用他弯起的眼睛望向柳济鸿的时候，柳济鸿硬是从里面臆想出了一层期待的意思。

 

于是他张了张嘴，也没能说出一个“不是”，硬生生地点点头接下了这一任务，随后边啃鸡翅边手忙脚乱地把照片甩给首尔运营 。

 

就当作是粉丝福利了。他一厢情愿地对自己的发挥很满意。

 

_ “对你来说，对手的意义是什么？” _

 

“明年，在那里见面吧。”

 

柳济鸿转过头，却发现朴钟烈并没有看着自己，尽管柳济鸿非常确定他是在和谁说话（显然这里语言共通的也只有他俩）。

 

他又看了朴钟烈一会，看着看着，看出了另一个人的影子，那个人此刻也应该沉浮在这人海声浪之中，或者毫无干系地待在更加剑拔弩张的后台 。他也会想到吧，本应站上的舞台，和最想碰面的那支队伍 ，披荆斩棘，跨越山海，让世界看着他们做一场了断。

 

“好啊，”柳济鸿微笑着看向赛场，同时对三个人许下承诺。他企图把方星现从脑中赶走，一心一意地和朋友对话，但朴先生的那句见面给他的血液点燃了一团火，烧出来的烟里晃着方星现的轮廓。

 

“在那里输给我们吧。”他向一个不会听到的人下了战书。

 

_ “你总是不正面回答，但我大概能从中理解的。” _

 

_ “我都不能理解，你理解个什么。”柳济鸿咕哝着。 _

 

_ “那你可真是白养了一头哲学家的发型。” _

 

_ “这到底是个什么东西呀西。”柳济鸿无奈地问道，意识到不配合就无法从这场无尽的折磨中解脱。 _

 

_ “采访，咨询，闲聊，治疗…随便你怎么说，不过，这得问你自己？” _

 

_ “好，那到底是谁要问我。”柳济鸿觉得自己已经在气头上了，只想揪出个罪魁祸首。 _

 

_ “这也得问你自己来着。”对方笑嘻嘻地回答，又走近了一点，现在他们和一般的对话距离比只远了一点点，尽管柳济鸿依然看不清他的长相，“你要是能回答这两个问题，我觉得你也就能出去了。不然你走啊走啊走，也还是只在原地打转。” _

 

_ “柳济鸿，第三次。” _

 

_ “喂——”柳济鸿其实也并非真的要打断他，因为他知道自己打断不了。 _

 

_ “对你来说，” _

 

_ “后辈的意义是什么？” _

 

“勇敢啊，”柳济鸿看着正和方星现搭讪的亚裔姑娘，磕下酒瓶感叹道。

 

私人派对上的搭讪可跟粉丝搭话不一样，那都是冲着进一步发展去的。

 

“什么情况啊这是，”朴钟烈在沙发另一头翘着脚，两个陷入黑暗的大男人就坐在那里惆怅地看着小年轻的狂欢。他怼了怼柳济鸿的胳膊，朝着方星现那边抬抬下巴，“你不过去？”

 

柳济鸿心里一晃，猛地坐直了盯着他，“我去干嘛？”

 

“玩啊，”朴钟烈挑起眉毛，“我是已婚男人，你坐在这里干嘛呢。”

 

柳济鸿瘫了回去，仔细打量之下泄气地发现女生的身材还真的不错。“我来管孩子的，”他低声念叨了一遍，朴钟烈没怎么irb听清，就见他目光固定，又坐了起来，把话重复了一遍，然后似乎在等着朴钟烈一起行动。

 

朴钟烈犹犹豫豫地指了指自己的鼻子，得到的是柳济鸿理直气壮的回答，“你难道没有监护人责任吗？”，随后独自起身往那边走，大剌剌地就堵到这一对男女的中间。

 

“济鸿哥？”方星现愣愣地抬头看他，却被直接抓住了手腕。

 

“我们坐在那边了。”柳济鸿答非所问，而后强行（没受到任何反抗地）领着他回到了自己专属的角落里 。反而是不放心地跟过去的朴钟烈被绊住了脚，一时半会脱不开身。

 

但柳济鸿显然没有接受他求救信号的意思，并不把他划到“孩子”的范畴里，或者醉鬼就是可以随心所欲。

 

但柳济鸿其实没喝那么多，他顶多是接着微醺上头的劲冲动了一回，此刻酒醒了不少，顿时为自己方才的行为深感窘迫。

 

他不讲话，方星现就好像也失声了，在他身旁的沙发扶手上呆呆地靠着。柳济鸿脖子和眼珠都不好意思再往旁边转，生怕被逮到，只能跟着装放空，脑子稀里糊涂，百转千回。

 

可能过了有一个世纪，柳济鸿几乎以为自己要睡着了，身边突然传来了窸窸窣窣的声音，先是一边沙发的凹陷，紧接着是体温和气息的无限靠近。

 

“哥，来合照一张吧。 ”那声音紧贴他的耳廓，吹起了他后脖颈的一片鸡皮疙瘩，吹红了他的耳根。

 

咔嚓。下一刻一点点方星现被抽离出可探测范围，柳济鸿便下意识地偏过头去追 。

 

_ “行了，行了，这听起来可不像在讲后辈。”对方如他所愿地打断道，“你越来越跑题了。” _

 

_ “那么粉丝呢，粉丝的意义是什么？” _

 

很多从前想都不敢想的事。

 

“快点把Ryunak练出来好不好～ ”

 

柳济鸿把SNS窗口点开，退出，又点开，因为这句颇为亲昵的撒娇而不由自主地微笑起来，想起几个月前方星现偶尔的一次展现出的执念，就是要一起换一个这样的名字 。

 

他们是不是打了个赌，柳济鸿记不清了，倒是记得方星现得到肯定的答案后秒回的“jjojehong”账号截图，令人怀疑是不是早有预谋。

 

那天，柳济鸿顶着Ryunak的名字玩了一会后就撑不住面上的臊意，总觉得全宿舍的队友下一刻都会发现附近玩家里的这个ID。他如芒在背，连Jjojehong的好友都没记得加就惶惶然退了出来，决定永久封存 。方星现的小号却是用的极为顺手，碰见的几率比他大号还要高些。Ryunak销声匿迹的时候，Jjojehong就这样游走在500强和职业选手中广而告之，写进他的直播bot里，写进他的百科里 。

 

方星现也绝对对得起这个ID，每当Jjojehong排到HLLYYLLH，安娜的枪口 或是和尚的球 都只会牢牢地锁住他。为了死保他而交圣交激素的时候，从队伍语音中泄露出一声颇为慌乱的“哥” ，柳济鸿闭着麦，却还是下意识地“嗯”了一声。

 

方星现与从前不可同日而语了。时隔许久回到同一服务器后轻易的碰面，他们谁都不再说话，反倒是一条信息直接带着声音和语调偷偷传递过来。攻防互换，柳济鸿锁上屏幕，命令自己不再去想这背后方星现的心思。只是队伍语音里方星现貌似冷静的报点冒出来的时候，他偷偷关掉麦克风，勉强藏住笑意，然后再回去一本正经地对话。

 

“禅雅塔，收着点，我这里奶不到你了。”

 

_ “对你来说，对手意味着什么？” _

 

“就是一种纪念嘛。”

 

方星现笑嘻嘻地软磨硬泡。柳济鸿从新闻发布会下来，就见到上一个坐在他那把椅子上的人 还没有走远，孤零零地站在走道边。Fissure偷偷吹了声口哨，柳济鸿假装没听到，他蹬了方星现一眼，责怪对方来得太晚，骂骂咧咧地说自己已经没有可以换的队服了。

 

方星现的视线就从柳济鸿的脸向下飘。

 

“没戏，”柳济鸿警告他，“这是最后一件了，而且我穿过了 。”

 

“我觉得比起你自己的，留下我的更有意义。”方星现眨了眨眼，“为了记住今天的国王大道。 ”

 

“记住什么，”柳济鸿嗤笑一声，“记住怎么和Carpe互相tbag吗 ，那我该去跟Carpe交换队服。”

 

“他们都走了，”方星现故作讶异地看着他，“不会吧，就没有点别的印象深刻的吗。”

 

柳济鸿知道他想说什么，就像他知道今天中午被提问的时候，全场人和眼前的麦克风都在期待他说出的一个名字。

 

他们等了很久却一直没有机会的这场安娜的揭幕战争，本可以在台前渲染出天花乱坠的火药味。柳济鸿最终还是绕道而行了 。

 

柳济鸿自己都不能全然理解，但他依然觉得那一刻的决定是正确的。他想会有一次如愿以偿，可以不被注视地，沉默地遥遥相望，然后开枪，然后把写上对方姓名的专属禁疗瓶和睡眠针作礼物交换，然后享受并惊叹这一切。

 

柳济鸿为他们之间这心照不宣的秘密而呼吸急促着。

 

_ “方星现。”柳济鸿闭了闭眼，挫败地承认这个名字占有并左右自己精神世界的能力，而这份权利是柳济鸿自己盖章通过的，“是方星现想要知道这些答案。” _

 

_ “错，”对方煞有介事地摆摆手，“大错特错。” _

 

_ “是你自己。” _

 

_ “你知道是谁在质问你吗？是你自己。” _

 

_ “你知道是谁把你留在这里吗？是你自己。” _

 

_ “而你还没有问完。”那个发出声音的实体轻轻巧巧地消失了，但依然在对他轻语。 _

 

_ “对你来说，喜欢的意义是什么？” _

 

但柳济鸿还要打到40岁呢 ，他丢开手机的时候想道。去他的前辈后辈，管他是新还是旧，总有一天，他们都只是这个赛场上的“老家伙”而已了。也许那时候跑不动什么追逐战了，也不再追求姿势够不够漂亮，终于会被允许并肩，就绕着这竞技场再溜达溜达。

 

_ “对你来说，喜欢的意义是什么？” _

 

柳济鸿咬牙切齿地笑起来。

 

“猪猪猪猪猪” ，jjonaklove的评论又被顶到了第一个，耀武扬威地问他你回还是不回。

 

他不想承认自己对这个游戏享受得很，也不想承认点开ins前，那一点期待与惶恐。

 

是在等哪位粉丝的评论。

 

_ “对你来说，喜欢的意义是什么？” _

 

是他单方面和方星现说定，要在最辉煌最特别最火热的那个舞台上，面对着面站好。

 

_ “我觉得你现在终于在回答我的问题了！”那个声音兴高采烈。 _

 

_ “我不是，我没有。”柳济鸿深深叹了一口气，“我现在真的真的很累了。” _

 

_ “再等等，再等等，还有一步之遥不是吗？” _

 

_ “我怎么觉得还远得很？你知道，这事很复杂。” _

 

_ “回答我就好，对你来说，情人的意义是什么？” _

 

柳济鸿追上了方星现的唇。方星现一只手还举着手机，像根木棍似的杵在那里，在柳济鸿想要撤退的瞬间虚搂住他的脖子，坚定而不容拒绝地回应。

 

柳济鸿嘴巴里酒的酸涩味道，被方星现刚吃的浓郁黑森林蛋糕混入，调成了一杯烈酒。

 

他们在没有人看见的角落里交换了一个漫长的舌吻，方星现缓缓下移，把脸埋进了柳济鸿颈间一同呼吸。

 

柳济鸿用一种哀叹的语气喃喃地念叨，“你还没到这边能喝酒的年龄呢，狗崽子。”

 

然后他得到了狗崽子的一个牙印，“我成年了。”方星现闷闷地回答他，紧贴着他的听觉神经震得他后脑勺都在轰鸣。

 

_ “对你来说，情人的意义是什么？” _

 

柳济鸿的直播画面黑屏了54秒，那54秒对他来说是一个很重大的决定。

 

他没有从很早以前开始做心理准备，甚至于是退出登录的时候才猛然想起。没有队友在旁边，也没有谁在特意催他。柳济鸿在一个人的房间里心如擂鼓。

 

屏幕再亮起的时候，他是23级的，几个月没见的Ryunak。

 

不靠谱的，还未成熟的，像他这一场心动。

 

“这个账号是安娜one trick” 他在chat里一鼓作气地打字。

 

这是他从没做过的事。这是他要方星现自己来读的盛大告白。

 

_ “对你来说，情人的意义是什么？” _

 

柳济鸿没想到自己还有跟小屁孩对象撒娇的一天。他穿着自己的AJ短袖 坐在训练室里试图平复呼吸，找回有些脱力的双手，还是只能在慌乱中打出被chat嘲笑的各种操作 。

 

想到现在估计大摇大摆地贴身穿着自己的队服直接出了场馆的方星现 ，他在chat里抱怨自己一件队服都没剩下 ，要叫方星现还回来。然后他想了一下，认真地趁着排位等待时间拿出手机打字。

 

“呀，把队服还回来。”

 

“干嘛～你穿我的嘛。”那边洋洋得意的人倒是回复地很快。

 

柳济鸿想起被自己塞在背包里的大西洋队服，翻了个白眼。

 

“我已经跟粉丝说了，把队服还回来。”

 

“哥，你恢复得倒是蛮快嘛。”方星现上房揭瓦。

 

柳济鸿直接扣下手机，强迫自己别去回忆方才是怎么鬼迷心窍地在方星现准备当众换衣服的时候看不过去把他就近拖到了房间里，不知道是谁先越过了线，顺水推舟地解决了一下生理需求。

 

他又转过头去和chat抱怨。

 

“方星现还拿着我的队服呢。”

 

“方星现怎么还不回来啊。”

 

他一边打字一边点开观众列表，舍弃方便的搜索框，一个劲地在几千人的名单中向下拉，然后在Jiyooooon和Jjoongsena之间停止了寻找。

 

那里写着Jjonaklove的名字。

 

_ “对你来说…” _

 

_ “我都已经讲到昨天了。“柳济鸿绝望起来，觉得关于方星现的一切是个无底洞，吞噬着他的情绪，要把他永远困在这里。 _

 

_ “不，换一下，把身份角色换成真人。”有个人拨开这一整片模模糊糊的世界来救他。 _

 

_ 柳济鸿可能真的等了太久了。 _

 

**_“对你来说，我的意义是什么？”方星现终于杀到了他的面前。_ **

  
  


“对你来说，JJONAK xi的意义是什么？”记者小姐的问题委婉但棘手。柳济鸿愣怔了一会儿，这种问题鲜少会摆在他的面前，倒是常常被抛给方星现。

 

柳济鸿想起很多次中的某一次，自己的手掌贴在方星现的脉搏上，他们谁都没有说话，听了一会时间流动的声音。

 

他端正地坐着，一本正经地凑近麦克风回答提问，像一个认真的前辈，合格的偶像，尊敬的对手。

 

“还是很欣慰吧，联赛里能有JJONAK这样的新鲜血液，才会更加吸引人。”

 

他又何尝不是，被这年轻又鲜活的血液，强烈吸引着呢。

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to say. It's just all I had for jjojehong before September ^^.


End file.
